Choices Made
by Sabriluna
Summary: Picture this. Two sisters, one boy, and one poisonous pendant.
1. Chapter 1: That Fateful Day

Chapter 1: That Fateful Day

"Keep running, Dahlia, keep running." Young criminal Dahlia Hawthorne thought while running through the Southern California Courthouse. With one swift look behind her to make sure that she wasn't being followed, she paused, and ducked behind a pillar to slow down…. And think.

Dahlia Hawthorne was a girl of many secrets. And she would do anything to keep them that way. "Diego Armando," she muttered angrily under her breath. Diego Armando was the man that almost exposed Dahlia for the manipulating murderer in which she really was. Of course, Dahlia knew that Armando knew way too much. And the one rule of Dahlia Hawthorne was when someone knew too much… it was their time to go.

The red haired criminal reached into the pockets of her long, flowing dress, and clutched a gold chain tightly in her hand. Upon first glance, you it looked like an ordinary gold chain, with a stunning blue gem resting inside. However, this "blue gem" contained a deadly poison, in which Dahlia wasn't afraid to use.  
The young mastermind had plotted to put two teaspoons of the poison in Diego Armando's coffee. This worked out perfectly, since Armando had planned to meet with Dahlia in the courthouse cafeteria that fateful day.

Hawthorne chuckled quietly. "What's done is done," she thought to herself while throwing her necklace to the ground. Dahlia sighed and leaned back on the pillar she was hiding behind.

"Armando was dead, and I have to destroy the poison in a way the police won't find it… but how would that be possible when-  
Loud police sirens echoed the empty halls of the courthouse, and Dahlia's eyes widened with panic. She scooped up the necklace in her hand, and continued running like she was before.

Finally, Dahlia came across two doors. Hesitating slightly, she decided to take the one closer to her. She bursted through the doors, and closed them behind her.

Catching her breath, she started to look around. "This must be the library," she thought. "These people are so into their studies, they are completely unaware of the murder that just happened. They are such stupid children."

Dahlia put her chain deep into her pocket, and walked around the library, trying her best to blend in with the others. "Hah. Blend in." She said quietly. "I'm much too beautiful to blend in with anyone here."

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Looking up at the blushing, happy figure with incredibly pointy hair, and idea arose in her mind. One that was brilliant, and might get her out of heaps of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2a: The Start of Something New

Chapter 1: That fateful day

"Keep running, Dahlia, keep running." Young criminal Dahlia Hawthorne thought while running through the Southern California Courthouse. With one swift look behind her to make sure that she wasn't being followed, she paused, and ducked behind a pillar to slow down…. And think.

Dahlia Hawthorne was a girl of many secrets. And she would do anything to keep them that way. "Diego Armando," she muttered angrily under her breath. Diego Armando was the man that almost exposed Dahlia for the manipulating murderer in which she really was. Of course, Dahlia knew that Armando knew way too much. And the one rule of Dahlia Hawthorne was when someone knew too much… it was their time to go.

The red haired criminal reached into the pockets of her long, flowing dress, and clutched a gold chain tightly in her hand. Upon first glance, you it looked like an ordinary gold chain, with a stunning blue gem resting inside. However, this "blue gem" contained a deadly poison, in which Dahlia wasn't afraid to use.  
The young mastermind had plotted to put two teaspoons of the poison in Diego Armando's coffee. This worked out perfectly, since Armando had planned to meet with Dahlia in the courthouse cafeteria that fateful day.

Hawthorne chuckled quietly. "What's done is done," she thought to herself while throwing her necklace to the ground. Dahlia sighed and leaned back on the pillar she was hiding behind.

"Armando was dead, and I have to destroy the poison in a way the police won't find it… but how would that be possible when-  
Loud police sirens echoed the empty halls of the courthouse, and Dahlia's eyes widened with panic. She scooped up the necklace in her hand, and continued running like she was before.

Finally, Dahlia came across two doors. Hesitating slightly, she decided to take the one closer to her. She bursted through the doors, and closed them behind her.

Catching her breath, she started to look around. "This must be the library," she thought. "These people are so into their studies, they are completely unaware of the murder that just happened. They are such stupid children."

Dahlia put her chain deep into her pocket, and walked around the library, trying her best to blend in with the others. "Hah. Blend in." She said quietly. "I'm much too beautiful to blend in with anyone here."

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Looking up at the blushing, happy figure with incredibly pointy hair, and idea arose in her mind. One that was brilliant, and might get her out of heaps of trouble.


	3. Chapter 2b: The Start of Something New

Chapter 3: Back for Revenge

"Oh my gosh, I am stuffed!" Laughed Ema while holding the door to the diner open for her sister.

"Oh, I know! That ceaser salad was awesome! Not to much salad, not too many croutons." Lana said with a smirk. "And you, forget it! You had like a full course meal, packed with carbs and you're still skinnier than a stick!" She laughed.

Ema self-consciously looked down at her stomach. "Am not!"

Lana laughed. "Oh my gosh, yes you are! I love you, Ema!"

Ema smiled at her older sister. "Love you too, Lana."

So, as the laughing duo made their way down the block they came across a dark alley.

"Um, Lana I don't think that we should go this way. Isn't there another way to your house?"

"Of course, but this is a short cut. Don't worry! Nothing bad is going to happen!" Lana said.

Ema nodded, but she still had a bad feeling in her gut. Something was telling her not to go with her sister, but she still had kept her mouth clamped shut.

Halfway through the alley, Ema spotted foot steps, and a large shadow for a couple of seconds. "Lana," She said batting her sister's arm. "I think someone is following us."

Lana shook her head. "Come on, Ema. I think those snackoos are really getting to your head. I swear nobody's following us. Besides we can take 'em." She said with a slight grin.

Ema sighed. This was no time for humor, but she still prayed that her sister was right. But the problem about Lana was that she was almost always incorrect.

Suddenly, Ema heard the footsteps again. "Laannaa-" She groaned.

"Shh, shh, shh, yeah I know Ema, I heard them too." Lana looked swiftly around her, and then grabbed Ema's wrist. "Let's go!" She whispered. And then, the twos sisters ran at full speed out of the alley.

Once they ran out of the alley, and through the next block, the two laughed nervously and breathed heavily. "Wow that was close!" Lana said, while breathing deeply and wiping the sweat from her for head.

Ema nodded. They had most likely escaped from whomever-or whatever- had been following them, but the bad feeling in her stomach still hadn't gone away.

"Wait!" A raspy, deep voice called out.

The two girls turned around to face the man, who was all dressed in black; no other color could be visible. This made it hard to make out his facial features.

"Lana and Ema Skye… I have looked everywhere for you… and now that I've found you, I can get my revenge." Then, he revealed the knife he was holding in his hand.

Panicking, Ema reached into her bag and pulled out her golden detective badge. "Ema Skye, CAD. Put your hands where I can see them." It was times like these where Ema wished she carried a gun with her when she was off duty.

Then, the mysterious figure pushed her aside, as if she was nothing but a feather, and her body smacked against the side of a building with a loud smack.

As she slid down, she remembered the figure saying something to her. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her side, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3: Reflection

Chapter 3: Reflection

After what seemed like forever, Dahlia finally reached her house. She opened the door, and then slammed it behind her. Then, she ran up two flights of stairs with her red hair flowing behind her.

By the time Dahlia had reached her room, she was completely out of breath. Her braids were ruined, her eyes were permanently widened from panic, and her soul, if she even had one, was troubled and stressed.

Dahlia sat on her bright pink bed, and reached for the phone on her nightstand. Quickly, she dialed a number, and put the house phone to her ear. Ring after ring passed by, and Dahlia was afraid no one would answer.

Meanwhile, in a mountainous place called Hazakura Temple, where people of all ages studied vigorously to become spirit mediums, the cell phone of Iris Hawthorne started to ring.

Iris Hawthorne was Dahlia's twin sister, but there personalities varied greatly. Iris, unlike her sister, was kind at heart, and cared about many people and their feelings. Iris loved her sister, despite who she was and the things that she had done. She usually did anything she asked; considering Dahlia was the closet person she had to family.

With one glance at the caller I.D, Iris sighed, but didn't dare to ignore the call.

"Hello?" Iris asked into the receiver.

"Iris. It's Dahlia." She said while fiddling with the telephone cord in her hand.

Iris didn't need to ask why Dahlia had called, because it's the same reason every time. She needed a favor.

"Oh… hi, sister. Have you gotten into trouble… again?" Iris asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Drop the attitude Iris. I'm in a foul mood, and you don't want me doing anything I'll regret." Dahlia sounded angry, but there was a mysterious grin that crept upon her face.

"….I'm sorry, sister. I didn't mean that." Iris said in her artificial, sing- song voice. Secretly, she feared her sister, but she loved her with all her heart.

"Iris listen very closely. I need you to come down to California as soon as possible. It's an emergency."

Concerned, Iris asked, "Dahlia, what in the world happened?"

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know. I mean really, Iris. You're smart enough to figure it out. There was incident… Where someone knew way too much. I had to take care of them before it got any worse."

Iris looked down, and sadness washed over her. "I see." She replied. Iris was secretly very upset. Every time her sister asked for a favor, it was because some had passed. Iris had a big heart, so she always prayed for the people who have died.

"So you must come down to she temple by tomorrow at the latest. I need you to come down and pretend to be me, just for a while."

Iris was completely taken aback by this preposition. Pretend to be her? This was ridiculous! She could never pull off such a thing! But of course, she couldn't tell her sister this. "B-but sister! My training! I can't just leave in the middle of-"

"Listen, Iris!" Dahlia snapped, full of rage. "You won't tell me what you can do and you can't do. I'm in charge of that. And forget about your foolish training! It doesn't matter! You can't even channel a single spirit! What kind of a spirit medium are you. All you are is a giant waste of time!"

Iris had no reply. When Dahlia got upset, she learned to take a breath and wait for her to calm down.

After about 10 seconds, Dahlia spoke again. "Iris. I'm begging you. It's just until suspicion of the murder dies down. Iris you're the only one that can do this for me. Please, Iris. Please." Dahlia smiled. This always put Iris in a position in which she couldn't refuse.

Iris hesitated. What to do, she thought. Basically, Dahlia was asking her to take her place, and risk getting arrested so she could be innocent. She didn't want to go through the physical and emotional trouble that went along with accepting the preposition, but she really didn't have a choice. "I'll be there be tonight… I can catch the 5 o clock train."

Dahlia picked at her nail. She knew her sister couldn't refuse. "I knew you couldn't say no. Your job is relatively easy, be me. Also do you remember the necklace Aunt Morgan gave to me as a birthday present?"

"The gold one with the blue bottle? Very much so!" Iris said, not exactly sure where this was going.

"Well it's gone! It's hanging around the neck of some stupid schoolboy. You need to get it back. There's a deadly poison in it. Get it back, or I'll get it back for you. Speaking of which, you should play around with the boy. You two are going to be.. "in love"."

Confused, Iris replied, "…Yes sister… I will be there in a number of hours."

"Right." Dahlia said. "Oh, and one more thing! Change the color of your hair. It has to be as luscious and red as mine. Yours is just… black. Also, ditch the spirit medium clothes. And the dumb glowing thing you where around your neck. If your going to be me, you need to dress like me too."

Before Iris could reply, the line went dead. She put the phone down, and sauntered into the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror. It is true that she looked like Dahlia, but her long black hair lacked the shine Dahlia's had. She undressed out of her spirit medium clothes, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, which Dahlia had given her in case of emergencies. As she clutched her Magatama in her hands. She thought Dahlia was right. She was useless. She couldn't even channel a spirit, even though she was only at Hazakura temple to pray for her sister's sins.

Looking at her reflection once more, she tried to picture herself as Dahlia… but it was rather impossible. She wasn't the slightest bit like her sister. But she would have to do.

With one last glimpse of herself, she stepped out of the temple, well aware that she had now become Dahlia Hawthorne.


	5. Chapter 4: Hey, Dollie?

Chapter 4: Hey, Dollie?

With a knot of fear that stood in her stomach, Iris entered the campus of Ivy Univeristy on a cloudy Friday morning.

Sitting on a large rock near the entrance, she looked down, anticipating her job to begin.

Iris was feeling anything but happy at the moment. If anything, she was lacking a lot of confidence in herself. She didn't want to disappoint her sister in away way, but she honestly didn't think she could handle acting as Dahlia.

Upon becoming teary eyed at the thought of failure, Iris rushed to the bathroom. After she checked that no one else was in the room, she let all of her tears out. When she thought was good enough to go, she wiped the salty tears off her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror.

Iris didn't at all feel like her self, which was normal, because she certainly wasn't. Dahlia had dyed her sister's hair to the exact same shade, and had forced her to wear the same perky, bright dress, and carry around the same white parasol.

She felt like smashing the reflection of herself to pieces. Iris didn't want to be Dahlia, she wanted to be herself. But she was forced to do other wise, because of her demanding twin sister.

With a sigh, Iris opened the bathroom doors and resumed her seat on the rock. While fiddling with her parasol, she remembered what Dahlia had told her:

"His name is Phoenix. It shouldn't be too hard to get your necklace back from him. He adores me-well you now."

Iris looked down once again.

"Dahlia!" A cheery voice had called out.

It took Iris a while to respond to being called that, but she was finally able to regain her composure and look up to see the kid with hearts in his eyes that was running towards her.

Iris smiled slightly. "Oh. Hi Phoenix!"

Once he was close enough to her, Iris could see the necklace, as it was still hanging around his neck.

Disrupting her thoughts, Phoenix smiled from ear to ear and said, "Here, Dahlia, I picked you a flower that's almost as beautiful as you are!"  
Iris graciously took the flower from Phoenix's hand and held it close to her heart. She didn't have any feelings towards Phoenix, but she still greatly appreciated the fact that he gave her a pretty flower as a token of their so-called "love".

"Thank you, Phoenix." She said.

Phoenix nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Um… Dahlia?"

Iris cringed slightly. She hated being called by her sister's name. But it was something that she would have to put aside for the time being.

"Y-yes, Phoenix?" Iris replied, standing up to face him.

"Do you mind if you uh, call me Feenie, like, uh, you did that day in the library?" He asked nervously.

Feenie? Iris thought. How far has her sister gone to make sure this love stricken character would participate in her plan?

"Um, of course." Iris said, unsure of what else to say to Phoenix.

Phoenix awkwardly stepped closer to Iris, with the slightest smile on his face. "So, um, I was thinking." He said. "And since you call me Feenie, I thought I should come up with a nickname for you too. I thought of Dollie. I thought it was super cute, just like you! Do you like it?"

Iris sighed softly and nodded.

"Hey, Dollie? Are you all right? You seem very different from yesterday."

Iris gasped. He was noticing an inconsistency, and she hadn't even been Dahlia for a full day! Iris's possibilities for failure increased, and she worried that this poor innocent boy would have to die for her mistakes.

That was a large enough reason to try harder, to get the necklace back, and to be… Dahlia.

Iris put on a smile she thought was resembling Dahlia's exactly, for she suddenly became motivated to succeed in what her sister had asked her to do.

"No, Phoeni- Feenie I'm absolutely fine! But I appreciate your concern." She twirled her hair, and she winked. The minute I get back to Hazakura temple, she thought, I have to pray more than I usually do. I am so unhappy with all my sins.

Phoenix blushed, and then scratched the back of his neck. He appeared to do this whenever he was nervous.  
Iris's eyes darted to the beautiful pendant hanging around Phoenix's neck. The sooner she got it back, the better. For her sake, of course.

"Feenie?" Iris asked while gently touching the blue, deadly bottle inside the necklace. "I need this back… Please."

Phoenix laughed sheepishly while scratched the back of his every so spiky hair.

"Ah, Dollie! You know I can't do that." He said. "You told me to take very care of it, and that's exactly what I'm doing!"

Iris sighed. Why did this have to be so difficult?

Suddenly, a loud bell rang from inside the school building.

"ACK! That's my bell! I'll catch up with you later, Dollie!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Phoenix leaned in for a hug, but Iris panicked, and gave him a firm handshake instead. Confused, he ran off with his backpack into the Language Arts Department.

Iris put her face in her hands. Who in the world gives their boyfriend a "firm handshake"?

I really need to get better at this, she thought.


	6. Chapter 5: The Diary that Brought Pain

Chapter 5: The Diary that Brought Pain

On Monday morning, Iris woke up regretfully to the sound of Dahlia's alarm clock. As she stretched and scratched the back of her head, she sat up in her bed. Well… if you would even call it a bed. Dahlia had her sister sleep on a cot all the way down in the basement, because she didn't have an extra room available.

Iris didn't really mind this, although she did find the cot the slightest bit uncomfortable. However, Iris doesn't dare to mention this to her sister every morning when she asks how she slept.

She changed out of her pajamas and into her unusual pink attire, brushed her teeth, and then combed her artificial, bright red hair. As she opened the basement door, and began to walk up the stair that lead to the kitchen, memories from Friday morning, her first day on the job, came flooding back to her.

Iris had struggled greatly with her first day as Dahlia. However, she was very grateful that she had gotten the two day weekend to cool off and get her act back together. In fact, she had regretfully spent the weekend talking to Dahlia, observing the way she talked and acted. Now, the real job would start, and she would have to get the necklace back. Considering that when her sister asked if she had gotten it back, she replied no. Dahlia had said if I hadn't gotten it back in a number of days, she would have to step in, and kill the boy.

As Iris entered the kitchen, she expected Dahlia to be there, making herself breakfast. But to her surprise, there was no one there. Confused, Iris looked all over the house for her sister, but she had no luck.

After searching every nook and cranny of the house, she stood outside the one place left untouched: Dahlia's bedroom. She had never dared to go inside Dahlia's bedroom if Dahlia wasn't with her. However, she wasn't anywhere in the house, so she had to be in her room.

Iris knocked lightly on the door. "Dahlia?" She asked. "Are you in there?" There was no response from inside the room. She gripped the doorknob, and turned it slightly, opening the door just a tad. She could easily see that the room was empty, the bed was made, and the room was prestigious. It had looked like no one had even slept there the night before.

Fighting with herself, Iris debated whether or not to open the door. Finally, Iris decided on going in, since there was no way Dahlia would know of her being in there.

The second Iris had stepped inside the room, she heard the water go off in the bathroom. Panicking, she ran behind Dahlia's bed. Breathing as softly as possible, her eyes wandered to a little book that lay open on the floor.

After turning the pink booklet over, Iris gasped in delight. "It's….it's Dahlia's diary…" She thought. With a swift look around her, she grabbed it and ducked behind the bed.

Embracing the exhilarating feeling, Iris opened the diary flipping through the pages. Suddenly, a certain page caught her eye. Flipping back to it, she skimmed the page for its contents. It turned out to be about Diego Armando's murder. It even included the plot (in detail) and possible script.

Iris then read the page in front of it, then the next one. It turned out that this entire diary housed entries about each of the murders her sister had committed. That's about 249 pages…. So there were probably at least 18 murder plots in the small book. Disgusted, she tossed the book aside.

Iris hugged her knees to her chest. She knew her sister was a murderer, but she had thought she had committed to crimes, at the most. Which, in her book, was monstrous. However, the fact that her sister had committed and had been the accomplice in so many murders… it just made Iris shudder.

As her eyes began to get watery, the water in the bathroom stopped running, and she heard the bathroom door open with its familiar creek.

Iris's eyes widened with fear, as she panicked. Without thinking, she dove underneath Dahlia's bed. She fit perfectly underneath it, as her feet didn't stick out from the end of the bed.

She heard footsteps, then a door closing. Iris assumed that Dahlia was closing her bedroom door. Breathing as softly as she could, she listened to see if Dahlia was still in the room…-she was.

Finally, Iris gathered enough courage to peek through the end of the bed sheets slightly. She could see Dahlia's bare feet saunter over to the bed, then jump on top of it.

Iris sighed very softly. This is great, she thought. Just great. She had read her sister's diary, and now she was sitting directly above her and she didn't even know.

Suddenly, Iris heard her sister dial a number on the telephone on her nightstand. All she could do now was listen… basically because she had no other choice.

"Hello?" She heard her sister say. "This is Dahlia Hawthorne. I would like to speak to your boss."

Then, Dahlia put the speaker on; because Iris could then hear the voice on the other side of the line say, "Hold on, please."

After moments that felt like hours, I heard a raspy voice come from the other end of the receiver. The voice alone sent shivers up Iris's spine.

"Who is this?" The voice demanded.

"This is Dahlia Hawthorne…. And Mr. Shelly de Killer… I may need your assistance… again."

Shelly de Killer laughed. "You 'may' need my assistance. Oh, Dahlia, dear. When you want an assassin to be doing dirty work from you, you're going to need a definite answer."

Iris covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Her sister was going to hire an assassin…. And this wasn't the first time either! But what had Iris more concerned was… why and whom would she need an assassin for?

"Shelly, I have worked with you many times. And you should know by now, that I only need your help if my victim chooses not to participate, and I wish not to get my hands dirty."

Shelly laughed. "Right….. Dahlia what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Dahlia snorted.

"Yes. The plan of the murder. Surely you didn't think I would do all the work did you?"

"Yes, I did. I will pay you 700 dollars. Make sure he dies a horrible death, that is if he doesn't cooperate with me." 

"No promises…. What is his name?"

"…His name is Phoenix Wright. A student at Ivy League University. Again, I'm not positive I need your assistance, yet."

Iris cried in her head. No, no no! He can't die! He doesn't deserve to die just because I can't get the necklace back, she thought. Iris was somewhat surprised of how much she cared for this person that she didn't have feelings for.

Iris then adjusted her leg, accidentally putting it on top of a toy, breaking it. It made a loud CRUNCH.

"Nooo!" Iris thought.

"I'll have to call you back, Shelly." Dahlia said. Then she hung up.

She got off her bed. "Hello?" She said.

"I know someone's in here. I heard you!" She said as she grabbed something off her dresser… a weapon, perhaps?

Looking around, Dahlia then looked into the bathroom, and Iris took this as her chance to run.

Iris grabbed the diary, and swiftly ran out of the room before Dahlia could even notice.

She ran across the hall, took a seat in the kitchen, then stuffed the diary into her school bag. Then, as she head Dahlia's footsteps following her down the hall, she grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket and took a bite out of it, to make it look like Iris had been sitting there all along.

"Iris…? Did you see anyone else come in to my room?" She asked.

"Your room, sister? No… No one is in this house but you and I." Iris added, trying her best not to show she was out of breath.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Start walking to school, and that necklace better be in my hands by the end of the week."

Iris nodded and ran out the front door.

Halfway to the University, she noticed something was missing. The pink diary that was sticking out of her bag when she left the house.

Panicking that she had lost her sister's diary, she ran back home, and bursted through the doors to find Dahlia waiting for her in the living room.

"What are you looking for, Iris?" Dahlia asked with a smile on her face.

"I-uh, left something here." Iris stammered.

Dahlia smiled. "Perhaps this?" She showed Iris the diary that was sitting behind her. "It fell out of your bag." She smiled, a devilish smile. "I know it was you in the room. I heard you under the bed. I could've busted you right then and there. And you know, Iris, I find it particularly funny you would go into my room, and steal my diary. Did you find it interesting? I hope so. Because if something like this happens again, it might be the last thing you ever find!"

Dahlia walked towards Iris, revealing a small knife, perhaps no bigger than her middle finger, in her hand.

Iris froze once she saw the small, seemingly harmless weapon. "Dahlia- what-"

"Am I doing?" She finished her sister's sentence. "I'm teaching you a lesson, that's what I'm doing."

With a fierce look on her face, Dahlia quickly slashed the knife across her sister's left arm, leaving an open gash about a foot long.

Iris fell to her knees and began to cry.

"You fool." Dahlia said with disgust. "This better not happen again, or else I might kill you myself… Now get out."

Still crying, and bleeding, Iris rushed out of the house.


	7. Chapter 6: A Different Perspective

Chapter 6: A Different Perspective 

Iris walked into Ivy University that day with tears stained on her cheeks. She was surprised to find Phoenix anxiously waiting for her at the rock she had met him days before.

Upon spotting her, Phoenix ran at full speed towards Iris. "Dollie!" He cried out.

Iris smiled at Phoenix, momentarily forgetting that she was in pain. "Hi Feenie! You waited for me?" She was surprised by the loyalty the boy had shown.

"Of course I did. When I didn't see you I got worried." He said with a slight smile. Suddenly, his eyes wondered over to the open cut on Iris's arm.

"D-dollie! You're bleeding!" He said with concern lingering in his voice.

Iris sadly glanced down at her cut. "Yes… I-er-fell down on the way here."

Phoenix frowned. "That's terrible, Dollie! And your dress… it's completely stained. But that's beside the point… wait here! I will be right back." Then, with that, Phoenix began running off in the opposite direction.

Iris smiled slightly. Wow… she thought. He must really care about me. But why does he care so much about me. If only he knew that I didn't feel the same way…

All of a sudden, Phoenix came running back, faster than lightening, with a first aid kit in his hand.

Huffing and puffing, Phoenix Wright knelt down beside Iris and opened the first aid kit.

Why? She asked herself again. Why does he care so much?

"I'm sorry, Dahlia. This may sting just a bit." Then as the first bell rang, he poured hydrogen peroxide, a liquid Iris wasn't familiar with, all over the gash. Phoenix's hands shook so much as he poured it, a little bit of it dripped onto Iris's dress.

Iris's winced. It burned. A lot.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Dahlia. I promise it'll be better." He said, his eyes starting to get watery.

Iris nodded. Phoenix gave a slight smile to Iris, and then resumed rummaging through the first aid kit.

While he was in the process of going through the small white box, the second bell rang loudly.

"Feenie," Iris said with a small smile. "Go to class. You're late. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Phoenix laughed slightly. "Dollie, your hurt. I can't leave you."

Iris turned to face him. "But why do you care so much about me? We have only been together for a short number of days. We barely know each other!"

Phoenix looked down. His feelings were slightly hurt. "Dollie…. I really like you. And I have a feeling that… we could be together for a long time."

Then, he gently took her arm and wrapped a long, white bandage around it. Iris looked down at her injury. It didn't hurt so much anymore.

Phoenix then got up to leave, but Iris instantly felt bad. "Phoenix, wait!"

He turned around, and sighed as he put out his hand for another handshake. Phoenix looked tired, and sad.

Iris smiled, then gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, so very much." She told him quietly.

Phoenix smiled, looking directly into her eyes. "Thanks, Dahlia." Then with a slight wave, he was off to his classes.

As Iris sat back down on the rock, she smiled dreamily. She wasn't sure how she felt about Phoenix, but she knew that she had a different perspective on him that day on. Looking into his eyes that one moment, she could see his happiness, and something she hadn't noticed before. His eyes always twinkled mischievously when he smiled. Happily, she skipped back home, forgetting she was even injured to begin with.


	8. Chapter 7: The Silver Locket

Chapter 7: The Silver Locket 

It was March 7. Otherwise known as the day Iris's feelings changed. The flowers were just beginning to bloom, baby birds stretched their wings as they hatched out of their eggs, and love was spreading through the air.

Iris smiled the whole way on the long walk from Dahlia's house to campus. Thankfully, Dahlia hadn't been home for the past two days. She had been out doing God knows what. Iris began not to care, and whenever she began to doubt that, the nasty scar that still lingered on her arm was there to set her straight.

Admiring the sunlight and the blue sky, Iris took a seat on her usual rock. She was half an hour early for meeting Phoenix in campus, since she usually met him at 7:00 AM, an hour before classes started. But today, she came at 6:30, just to eliminate any chances of being late.

Phoenix had cared for Iris immensely ever since she had gotten hurt. He had been so sweet towards her, even though they had been together for just a week. Actually, it was one week, four days, and three hours. It wasn't like Iris was keeping track or anything. Iris just felt so gracious towards him, for taking care of her wound and acting so nicely to her. She knew she belonged with Phoenix, but she just wasn't positive if it was as a girlfriend or a best friend.

Suddenly, at about 6:45, Iris's face lit up when she heard a familiar call out. "Dollie! You're early today!"

She arose from her seat and gave Phoenix a tight hug. "I know! I was just making sure I wouldn't be late." Iris grinned.

Phoenix nodded. "And how's your arm, Dollie?" He asked while taking it gently and running his fingers over the wound.

Iris nodded. "It's…. better." She lied. It still hurt immensely.

However, Phoenix didn't seem so convinced. "Hold on, I brought something for you!" He said while digging through his bag. "Ah!" Then he pulled out a white, small bottle with a red label on it that read, 'Painkiller X'.

As he held it out to her, she looked at him for the hundredth time, but for some strange reason, it felt like the first. Looking at him, Iris noticed his eyes were a different shade, almost dark grey, and the sun reflected them beautifully. She could have stared forever, but then Phoenix cocked his head a smiled. "Whatcha staring at, Dollie?"

Her palms suddenly sweating, she took the bottle from his steady hands. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Iris put the small bottle in her bag and rocked back and forth, suddenly becoming completely speechless.

"Dollie, come on! I have somewhere I want to take you!" Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, and Iris happily followed, her long, flowing dress running behind her.

After running around for about three minutes, Phoenix led her to a huge tree. It was beautiful and had long, flowing branches. The tree provided plenty of shade, which was nice considering that it was pretty hot outside.

The couple sat down, by the tree. Iris smiled, still speechless. I probably look like a dope, she thought sadly.

"So, I have a surprise for you, Dollie. You gave me this beautiful necklace, so I got you something too." He smiled sheepishly, and began ruffling through his bag again.

Iris blushed. "You really didn't have too, Feenie." She said, suddenly feeling bad because the necklace was only given to him as a distraction for the police.

Grabbing a small box out of his bag, Phoenix stood up and knelt down on both knees facing the back of Iris. "Close your eyes, Dollie!" He said. You were able to hear the excitement in his voice.

Closing her eyes, Iris felt Phoenix's hands on the back of her neck. They were warm and strong, yet they felt so soft and careful against her skin. Suddenly, she felt something around her neck. Looking down, she smiled in delight. Iris spotted a silver chain hanging around her neck, a small silver locket in the middle of it. She opened it, but to her surprise, it was empty.

"It's for you to fill." He smiled. "Carry it with you through out life. And when you find the one person you love, put their picture in. So then you can remember them forever and always."

Iris looked up at Phoenix and smiled. "And I have something else for you too!"

Iris laughed. "Feenie, enough with the presents!"

Phoenix smiled. "Oh come on, this is hand made! I figured you'd be here earlier, and I made you something just in case you didn't get the chance to eat breakfast." Then, he pulled out of his bag something wrapped up in aluminum foil.

Iris's grumbling stomach lead her to curiously open it. Open doing so, she laughed softly. It was some disformed food, half burnt, half not even cooked.

"It's a pancake!" Phoenix replied happily. "I got up early to cook it for you!"

Iris smiled. It honestly looked and smelt horrible, but he put his heart into it, and that's why she loved it.

She hugged Phoenix again, and gratefully said thank you for both presents, even though he seemed prouder about giving her the food then the necklace. Promising to eat it later, she tucked it inside her school bag.

Then, Phoenix grabbed a sharp pen from his pocket and sketched on the bark of the tree, 'Phoenix + Dahlia forever' inside of a heart. It was very visible.

And Iris learned two things that moment. He was a horrible cook, and she was in love with Phoenix Wright.


End file.
